Usually, a color filter (CF) consists of a black matrix (BM), a red-green-blue (RGB) layer, an overcoat (OC)/indium tin oxide (ITO) layer, and a pillar spacer (PS). During the manufacture of the BM, the RGB layer and the PS, an exposure process and a development process need to be performed. Factors that may affect a critical dimension (CD) of an exposure pattern mainly include an exposure amount, a conductivity of a developing agent and an opening width of a mask plate.
The development is performed in an oblique manner, so uneven development may occur. To be specific, during the development, a glass substrate may be oblique, and the developing agent that has taken part in the development may flow toward a lower portion of the glass substrate. At this time, the development agent in the other regions may be diluted, and thus the uneven development may occur. In addition, an exposure machine may be adversely affected by a central light beam, so the exposure pattern at different regions may be exposed at different exposure amounts, and thereby the critical dimension may be adversely affected too.